1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for printing and affixing individual (e.g., unique) labels on items having a machine readable code thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional industrial label printers are configured to print identical labels on manufactured items. Although the items may include a unique machine-readable code thereon, the labels affixed to them typically contain no information obtained from the machine-readable code. For example, in the case wherein the manufactured item is a hard disk drive (e.g., a 1-inch drive), such label printers conventionally print the same label for every disk drive even though the drive may include machine readable code printed or otherwise provided thereon. Accordingly, the labels affixed to such disk drives do not bear any information that is unique to the specific disk drive to which the label is affixed.
Moreover, as the form factor of hard disk drives continues to shrink, the process of printing and affixing labels to small form factor disk drives becomes increasingly difficult. For example, for 1-inch and smaller form factor disk drives, conventional processes and devices for printing and affixing labels begin to reveal their inherent limitations. Indeed, for such small form factor drives, the label is both small and thin (may be about 1.8 mils thick, for example), rendering the label flimsy and difficult to peel from its backing material. It is also difficult to pick up the peeled label and to accurately place it on the drive without wrinkling the label and without trapping air bubbles between the drive and the label.
There is, therefore, a need for methods and automated devices for printing and affixing individual labels on items.